Midnight Hunter-174
"No matter what I'll be there for you, even when Hell breaks loose." "You promise, Midnight?" "Yeah, I promise." - Midnight and Kale before an assault on an Insurectionist base. Midnight Hunter-174 is part of a top-secret project called Project: Hunter. A project designed to create the ultimate soldiers to combat a group of Insurectionists called The Brotherhood. Appearance Midnight is a black, female wolf who generally wears black power armor and carries at least her combat knife, black M6G Magnum, and M5A Assault Rifle. Her combat knife is always strapped to the upper left side of her chest. Personality "I don't give a damn about your problems, and I sure don't expect you to give a damn about mine. Just remember, payback's a bitch and so am I." - Midnight Hunter-174 Midnight has a cold as ice, hard a stone personality. She minds her own business unless it threatens her mission and her team. She has earned a reputaion of being a heartless and unforgiving person who just seems to hate everyone outside of her teammates and allies. She does have a soft side, if you are willing to look, for children. During combat she will taunt the enemy even when they have the upper hand. She has a short temper and usually causes trouble when angry at anyone, except for the Director. She holds him in high regards due to an old bond that they have and will never go against him unless she deems it necassary. History Early years "She doesn't talk about her past a lot, most of it is a mystery. I can't help but wonder what she's hiding." - Kale to a rookie. The young wolf was abandoned at a young age and lived in an orphanage for six years. As she grew up she always heard stories about heroes and looked up to the ancient Shadowfox hero, Keros. At the age of six, she was kidnapped and forced into slavery by pirates. At the age of ten, she attempted suicide and her body was never found. Project: Hunter "I will warn you, this will be a hard time for you. You will become stronger, faster, and better than anyone else. Though the pain you will suffer will be great, the reward will be greater." - The Councelor to Midnight When Midnight had supposedly died, she had been secretly found and rescued before any real harm was done. Upon waking up in an unfamiliar place she was confronted by the Councelor, who explained where she was and what she was doing there. He told her that she had a choice, to join a top-secret project or return to the streets with a new identity. She chose to join the project and went to meet the rest who were chosen for the project. There were 50 of them total and she was one of the ones who were afraid of what would happen. The training took eight years to complete and it was hard and brutal. Unlike military training, they weren't broken down and built up to be like a 'machine', they were built up around who they were. They were also genetically augmented and given armor that enhanced them even more. After the training, Midnight was no longer afraid of anyone and was the toughest out of everyone in the project. She became leader of Hunter Squad Omega, which consists of Kale Hunter-091, John Hunter-028, and Reginald Hunter-287. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Army